There have been various different types and kinds of attachments and devices for mailboxes, both collection boxes and delivery boxes. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 459,550; 1,848,995; 2,561,007; 2,868,444; 3,982,690; 4,026,461; and 4,600,143.
However, none of the prior known mailbox attachments and devices have clearly addressed the problem of bad weather conditions causing the damage of the articles of mail temporarily stored in the mailbox. In this regard, snow, rain, slush and other adverse weather conditions can infiltrate the mailbox, and damage or destroy the contents thereof. For example, snow and ice can collect at the bottom floor at the interior of the mailbox. In this regard, an accumulation of moisture can damage or destroy the paper articles in the mailbox. During cold weather conditions, the metal floor of the box can cause the paper articles to stick or otherwise adhere to the bottom floor, in the presence of freezing moisture.
Also, snow can blow into the interior of the mailbox, and the articles of mail can freeze to the bottom floor of the box. Thus, the mail can be damaged, or delayed in its delivery.
During warmer weather conditions, rain often times infiltrates the box and collects at the bottom thereof. As a result, the articles stored in the box can be damaged due to the water accumulations.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a device, which can be installed in a very convenient manner, without the need for highly trained personnel, for the purpose of preventing or at least greatly minimizing the problem of damage to the mail. Such a device should be relatively inexpensive to manufacture. The device should be very durable and enable the articles of mail to be well protected from the environment.
Any device which is used inside of a mailbox, especially a large, conventional collection box, would necessarily have to withstand the heavy weight of the articles of mail received in the box. In this regard, the large number of articles of mail ordinarily received in the collection box, has sufficient weight which could crush or at least damage a device disposed within the box. Also, it would have to withstand rough handling from personnel.
Such a mailbox insert would have to fit all existing conventional mailboxes. Once in place, it should remain there, even after the removal of the mail from the box. Also, when in place, the insert should only occupy a minimum or at least a small amount of valuable mail space within the box.